FIG. 1 depicts a conventional method 10 for fabricating a conventional magnetic recording device, such as a read or write transducer. FIGS. 2-5 depict the conventional magnetic recording device 30 during fabrication using the conventional method 10 as well as a mask that may be used in fabricating the conventional magnetic recording device 30. For clarity, the conventional magnetic recording device 30 is not to scale. Referring to FIGS. 1-5, the conventional magnetic recording device 30 is fabricated using photolithography. Thus, a photoresist layer is provided, via step 12. The photoresist layer is exposed to light with a mask (not shown) in place, via step 14. A photoresist mask having aperture(s) therein is thus formed in step 14. FIG. 2 depicts the conventional magnetic recording device 30 as viewed from the air-bearing surface (ABS) after step 14 is completed. Thus, a conventional magnetic recording device layer(s) 32 and photoresist mask 34 are shown. The magnetic recording device layer(s) might include material(s) used in forming a read sensor, an underlayer on which a pole is to be formed, and/or other layers for the magnetic recording device 30. A pattern is defined by the conventional photoresist mask 34. For example, the photoresist mask 34 is depicted as including apertures 35, 36, and 37 therein. Consequently, a portion of the underlying magnetic recording device layer(s) 32 is exposed.
The pattern of the conventional photoresist mask 34 is transferred to the magnetic recording device 30, via step 16. Step 16 might include removing a portion of the underlying magnetic recording device layer(s) 32 and/or depositing additional layers. Thus, steps 12-16 may be taken when utilizing conventional photolithography in forming the conventional magnetic recording device 30. FIG. 3 depicts the conventional PMR head 30 after step 16 is completed. In the conventional magnetic recording device 30 shown, portions of the magnetic recording device layer(s) 32 have been removed. Consequently, magnetic recording device layer(s) 32′ remain. Fabrication of the conventional PMR head 30 may then be completed.
Although the conventional method 10 may be used to form the conventional magnetic recording device 30, there may be drawbacks. Structures formed for the conventional magnetic recording device 30 are desired to be extremely small, particularly at higher densities. Thus, high resolution and a tight overlay are desired in fabricating the conventional magnetic recording device 30. Such specifications may require the use of state-of-the art photolithography tools. Such tools are typically very expensive. For example, some systems may be tens of millions of dollars in cost.
Optical proximity effects may also adversely affect fabrication of the conventional magnetic recording device 30 using the conventional method 10. Such optical proximity effects may cause the shapes of the structures to be poorly controlled. For example, FIG. 4 depicts a conventional mask 40 used in fabricating a pole. The mask 40 may be used in step 12 to expose portions of the photoresist layer to form the photoresist mask 34. FIG. 5 depicts the conventional photoresist mask 34′ and, therefore, the conventional magnetic recording device layer(s) 32′ formed using the conventional photoresist mask 34′. Referring to FIGS. 4-5, the conventional mask 40 includes relatively sharp corners 42A and 42B. However, the corresponding regions of the conventional photoresist mask/conventional magnetic layers 34′/32′, arcs 38A and 38B, are rounded. It is believed that this rounding is due to optical proximity effects during exposure of the resist mask 40. Even though the desired obtuse angle, φ, may be achieved, the rounding adversely affects the performance of the magnetic recording device 30. For example, variations in the write track width and shape of the pole formed using the photoresist mask/magnetic layers 34′/32′ may result. Consequently, performance of the conventional magnetic recording device may suffer.